Kohoha Academy chap 1, The Coming edit version
by Hell Yeaaah
Summary: editan cerita gaje yang sebelumnya saya publish. Enjoy :


Yaaaa. . . akhirnya keluar juga. First edition buat Konoha Academy. Mungkin agak gaje. Maklum, the first fict. Nah, eniwey, sepertinya judul seri ini akan terus berlanjut hingga episot entah berapa. Ini _bukan_ cerita bersambung. Hanya menceritakan kehidupan Naruto di masa SMA-nya yang indah tanpa kematian, pengkhianatan, dan perang. (hiks. . . hiks. . .) Dengan perjuangan keras, saya berhasil membuat fict ini. Pilihan kata yang saya pilih saya usahakan seperti di EYD (mulai lebay). Okeh deh. Langsung ajah. En, jangan lupa review-nya. ^^v. Yang review saya do'akan tambah cantik/ganteng, pinter, dan masuk surge deee~H!

* * *

**KONOHA ACADEMY EPISODE 01**

**THE COMING**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing **** : None**

**Genre : General**

**Rate : K+**

**Note : enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Konoha Academy ~Chap. 1, The Coming~**

**~Sakura POV~**

"Gosipnya hari ini ada anak baru, ya?" Ino bertanya padaku sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku baru saja datang, sehingga aku tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu. Aku kan baru saja datang." Jawabku santai. Setelah mendengar jawabanku, bibir Ino mengerucut.

"Yaah… dengar-dengar sih begitu. Yah, semoga benar sih. Soalnya, dia katanya _**ganteng banget**_!" hufft. Kalau sudah membicarakan tentang cowok, mata Ino berbinar-binar. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum simple.

"Kalau dia ganteng, bisa saja kan Sakura jadi _jatuh cinta_ padanya dan **meninggalkan** Sasuke-kun? Dengan bengitu, Sasuke-kun _**mutlak**_ milikku! Kyaaa!!!" Ino berteriak kencang ditelingaku dan itu membuatku marah. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku marah. Dia menyebutkan bahwa aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun! Aku? Meninggalkan cintaku Sasuke-kun demi untuk seorang anak baru yang **gossip**-nya _ganteng?_ Bah! Tidak mungkin.

"Ino. . . bukannya perkataanmu terbalik ya? Bukannya kau yang akan malah berteriak kya, kya sambil menguntitnya kemana saja seperti fans fanatiknya? Huh. Justru kau yang akan berbalik _jatuh cinta_ pada anak baru itu!" Aku sengaja menekankan pada kata jatuh cinta seperti yang dilakukan Ino padaku. Dan aku tahu, itu sangat membuat Ino marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar dahi lebar!" katanya sambil melotot. Mata birunya jadi menonjol semua dan itu membuatku tertawa.

"Ha ha ha. Bagus, bagus, bagus! Teruslah melotot seperti itu! Kau kelihatan seperti ikan kalau begitu!" kataku tak mau kalah. Benar saja, matanya malah lebih melotot ketimbang tadi. Merasa dirinya kalah, dia membalikkan badan dan meninggalkanku sambil menggerutu sendiri. Ino memang benar-benar lucu.

* * *

Bel sudah berbunyi, tanda kalau semua murid harus masuk kelas. Pagi ini cerah, jadi suasana hatiku enak dan rasanya aku ingin segera memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Tapi, prediksiku salah. Wali kelas kami, Kurenai-Sensei sepertinya membawa seseorang bersama dengan dirinya. Melihat hal tersebut, Ino melirik dan tersenyum padaku yang kubalas dengan dengusan. Aku melirik kearah anak itu, tapi sayangnya tidak kelihatan. Hmm. . . jadi penasaran.

Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang penasaran, seluruh kelas penasaran dan melongok sosok yang misterius itu. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu dan kok bisa masuk kelas unggulan adalah pertanyaan mereka yang pertama.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak semua orang dikelasku penasaran. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak penasaran dengan pria dibalik kaca kelas itu hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang paling cool sekaligus yang terkeren disekolah ini yang menjadi pujaan hati para wanita disekolah ini. Aku juga heran sendiri, kok bisa-bisanya ya, dia begitu tertutup seperti itu.

Dan akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Kurenai sensei masuk kekelas. Sesaat, kami semua menahan nafas saking penasarannya. Dan. . .

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian punya teman baru. Anak ini pindahan dari Suna. Tolong kerjasamanya, ya!" Kurenai sensei yang powerful tapi lembut memperkenalkan dengan singkat siapa sih gerangan anak baru itu. Setelah itu, Kurenai sensei menyuruh anak baru itu masuk kekelas. Lagi-lagi kami semua menahan nafas ingin tahu siapa sih sebenarnya anak itu, dan anak itu masuk dengan gaya **elegan.**

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya pindahan dari Suna. Mohon kerjasamanya." Anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat sopan dan itu menarik perhatian seluruh isi kelas, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu, seperti kata Ino,** GANTENG**. Rambutnya pirang dan ter-manage dengan rapi. Matanya biru bening. Sangat biru sehingga kau akan membayangkan langit bila menatap matanya. Dia lumayan tinggi, walau tak setinggi Sasuke-kun ku. Hampir **SELURUH CEWEK** dikelasku semaput melihat anak baru bernama Naruto itu. Semua ribut (hanya cewek) membicarakan pemuda yang memang ganteng itu. Yah, aku sih tidak tertarik, karena bagaimanapun, aku hanya akan menyukai Sasuke-kun seorang saja.

"Nah, anak-anak, kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan Aritmatika! Semua keluarkan buku kalian, dan Uzumaki, silahkan duduk disebelah Haruno dan Uchiha." Kurenai sensei menunjuk mejaku dan meja Sasuke-kun. Kelas kami memang pengaturannya begitu, satu bangku untuk tiga orang. Dan hanya mejaku yang sebangku dua orang.

Cowok itu duduk disebelahku (posisi saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke-Uzumaki Naruto-Haruno Sakura) dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, ya." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sangat-sangat lebar. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Nh, nama ku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura." Kataku sambil membalas senyumnya. Dia juga hanya tersenyum membalas senyumku. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangan kearah Sasuke-kun dan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Ch. Aku nggak ada niat buat kenalan sama kamu, pirang jelek!" Sasuke-kun seperti biasa menatapnya dingin sambil menyeringai keren. Tapi, nyatanya dia menyambut tangan pemuda itu dengan tersenyum setengah. Oke. Aku sepertinya melihat pemandangan yang aneh. Hello~~??? Seorang _**UCHIHA SASUKE**_ mau bersalaman, tersenyum, bahkan berbicara pada orang baru yang belum dia kenal?? Aneh.

"Ha ha ha! Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau berkenalan denganmu, orang jelek! Kau dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap _'menyebalkan'_ ya. . ." pemuda itu tertawa ringan sambil menatap Sasuke-kun dengan tatapan mata sinis. Ah. (shock)

"Huh. Akhirnya kau menyusulku juga, orang sialan. Tapi tidak akan aku biarkan dirimu bisa menyaingi aku." Sasuke-kun dengan akrabnya memukul ringan tubuh pemuda itu. Dan itu kembali membuatku shock.

Jangan-jangan mereka sudah saling kenal? (:-o) Ah sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, sepertinya ini awal yang baik buat Sasuke-kun untuk mempunyai teman, karena dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman.

* * *

CONTINUED

Gaje kah? Okeh, don't forget to review. Flame juga boleh. Itu bisa membuat karya saya menjadi lebih bagus. xD


End file.
